Something Borrowed
by WikketKrikket
Summary: Kyouya is getting married, and won't say who to- but they can take a good guess. And he's not planning on telling Tamaki. Can the twins find the identity of his bride? Can Kyouya keep his secret? And what will Tamaki do, if he finds out...? one-shot


-1A/N: It seems to have been a while since I've posted anything, so here's a quick one-shot. It's just for a bit of fun, but I quite like it. Hopefully, people will get the title. Two out of three I asked didn't. Ah well, what's in a name? Hope you enjoy!

(Disclaimer applies)

Something Borrowed

Kyouya, the twins always said, knew the importance of a good suit. He also knew that some of the best came from them, though he rarely purchased one. He had this amazing knack of wearing a more everyday suit most of the time, so that when he did wear one of superb quality, the difference was even more striking- and even more imposing. The last time he had come for a suit was over a decade before, when he had been obliged to attend a state funeral of some public figure, so when he came in that day, they weren't expecting the request.

"Kyouya!" Hikaru greeted cheerily. "What's brought you to the city? Business?"

"The Yagani again?" Kaoru guessed.

He smirked slightly, and sat down in a spare chair, reclining into it like he hadn't sat down all day. "Business, but not with the Yagani. I've come to ask for a suit."

The twins looked at each other in surprise. They were pretty alone out here, in the city; Kyouya, Tamaki, Mori and Honey had all chosen to live somewhere quieter, away from the bustle of the city life that the twins relished. Haruhi was in a city too, of course, her office set in a skyscraper, but it was a different city. Of course, distances made little difference when you were as rich as they were- it was time that was the real issue. Still, they met up in various combinations at various times, whoever was available, and, mainly down to Tamaki's efforts, they kept to a strict ritual of all spending the last Saturday of the month together. They'd all learnt to keep that day free, it wasn't worth the time and effort to argue.

Last Saturday had been one of those times. Now it was only Tuesday, and to see Kyouya there was somewhat a surprise.

"Sure, we can do a suit, as a special favour to you." Kaoru told him. Heads of their company, they worked closely together, though they did now at last have separate homes and came up with many of their designs for outfits, along side their team of designers that worked under them. Still, advertising opportunities rarely fell into their lap like this.

"We'll give you a discount if you let us photograph you in it." Hikaru informed their customer.

"No." Kyouya replied, flatly, to the amusement of the twins.

The year Honey and Mori had graduated High School, and the Host Club as they knew it was coming to an end, Hitachiin Corp had come into slight difficulties. Of course, the family had tried to keep it hidden, but the stocks were plummeting and the clothes just weren't selling. What they needed was an advertising campaign that would stay with the hearts and minds of their desired customers, and what better way then with the handful of beautiful boys that were there, ready prepared.

They had all reluctantly agreed, just to help the twins, and for weeks they had all stood about in various outfits having their photographs taken. Kyouya had hated every second, had flinched every time he saw himself or the others on a billboard or poster, but never the less it had been a useful gimmick for the Host Club, and, indeed, their own families as they were suddenly thrust into the public spotlight.

The twins had never quite, even all these years on, plucked up the courage to point out that however well a company covered up, it would never be enough to hide from Kyouya. The secret that they had been slightly liberal with the truth would go with them to their graves.

Or, if he found out, they might be filling them early.

But, this was all in the past. Today, Kyouya wanted a suit.

"So…" Hikaru got down to business. "What's the occasion?"

Kyouya's face took on an expression they hadn't seen before, and he spoke quietly but clearly. "My wedding."

The twins stared. He smiled.

It obviously took a moment for the shock to fade. As far as they knew, Kyouya hadn't even had a _girlfriend_, yet alone be willing to marry her. But there was no doubting it, and what was even more foreign was his _face_. It spoke all too clearly. He was getting married, it had to happen sometime, but he was marrying for love.

He was marrying before any of them. And he loved her.

"…Who?" They demanded together.

Kyouya seemed amused by the reaction. "It's almost offensive, how surprised you seem. Not even offering congratulations…"

"Sure, sure, congratulations." Hikaru said, hastily. "Well, tell us, who is she?"

Kyouya smirked, obviously enjoying toying with them. "That's none of your business- She's someone very special to me. You'll meet her for yourselves- you're invited, of course. We're getting married one month from now, at the Gardens a few blocks over. I thought I'd better get a suit sorted, and I'd like you two to make it. Money, obviously, isn't an issue."

"No, it isn't." Kaoru agreed. "Count it as your wedding present, right, Hikaru?"

"Mmm. We'll do a good job." Hikaru was still studying Kyouya's face, and then he sighed noisily. "You… really love her, don't you?"

"Yes." Kyouya admitted. "Though, again, your surprise is almost offensive. Therefore, I have one more request…" He leant forward. "Don't tell Tamaki. Not yet. I don't want him to be able to touch this ceremony."

"You are going to invite him, right?"

Kyouya didn't answer.

"Right?"

They were interrupted by Kyouya's phone ringing. He took it out, glancing at the caller ID, and smiled shyly again. The twins looked at each other, finally starting to piece together changes in behaviour they'd seen in Kyouya in recent years. It seemed whoever was on the other end of that phone.

"Excuse me." Kyouya said, turning away from them slightly before answering it. "Hello. Yes, don't worry, I'm there now, they've agreed. Yes, I told them that too, they won't tell him. I know. I know. You wouldn't be laughing if Tamaki got hold of this ceremony; I assure you, it's justified. Oh, never mind that- how'd you get on? Yes, I guess I can- half an hour? Alright. See you then. Bye." He hung up, and turned to see the twins smirking at him.

"No 'I love you'?" Kaoru asked.

"You're so cold hearted." Hikaru added.

Kyouya ignored them. "She's just got her dress, so she's with some of her girlfriends. Haruhi suggested I go meet them at one of the coffee shops downtown, so, sorry to cut this short, but it's time I left." The twins offered further congratulations, and they quickly organised a time the following week for Kyouya to come in and see their designs, and of course be measured. When he had gone, they turned to each other.

"Was it just me…" Hikaru said, quietly. "Or did he say _Haruhi _suggested they meet up?"

"I think he did." Kaoru answered, stunned. It couldn't be…

But now the question was there. Kyouya's defensiveness made them wonder more. So they would find out.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

The wonders of being a higher class of lawyer was that Haruhi could work flexible hours, and she had decided that, now she was here, she'd stay till after the wedding. She had taken out a flat for the month, and when she got home after a few hard hours of dress shopping, she came and fell into the sofa, kicking her shoes off. Kyouya had come to meet them afterwards, and told them about his meeting with the twins. Haruhi thought it was a wise choice, getting his suit from them. Whatever else the twins were, they were amazing tailors.

She closed her eyes, exhausted, but was, naturally, interrupted by the phone ringing. She lay on her back, feeling on the table in front of her and eventually pulling the thing to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey." It was Hikaru's wheedling voice that reached her.

"Hikaru, how are you?"

"I'm fine. Just _surprised_."

"About Kyouya-senpai?"  
"What else?" Hikaru said, in mock exasperation. "How come you didn't tell anyone?"  
"Well, if Kyouya-senpai didn't want you to know…" She left it hanging, suggesting it was nothing to do with her.

"Couldn't you have convinced him? We're all best buddies and all, you know…"

"Kyouya-senpai never listened to me nor anyone else." Haruhi sighed. "Think yourself lucky. He's still hoping he won't have to tell Tamaki-senpai till an hour before hand."

On the other end of the line, Hikaru thought he knew why. Tamaki and Haruhi had been spending an awful lot of time together recently. While he wouldn't show it, Tamaki would be crushed.

So was Hikaru, if he was honest. True, he had given up and moved on from Haruhi a long time, but still, it seemed strange to see her go to someone else. He just hoped, hoped beyond hope, hoped with everything he had that they would be happy. Really, it was what they deserved.

"Tamaki is going to be invited, right?"

"I think so." Haruhi shrugged. "I hope so." She rubbed her hands across her eyes, looking guiltily at the clock and realising that she still hadn't gotten any work done today. She decided to wrap this up. "Hikaru, don't you have any work to do? I know I do, so…"

"Oh, come on, it's only once-"

Haruhi interrupted as her doorbell rang, excusing herself, and not really listening to Hikaru's prattling, went to open it. Tamaki was there, and he began exuberant greetings, totally ignoring the phone in her hand. Hikaru heard his voice, and frowned, but couldn't say anything before Haruhi hastily said her goodbyes and hung up.

It was only then that Tamaki paused. "Ah, were you on the phone? I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it." Haruhi replied, looking at the work littering the table, waiting for her, and resigning herself to the fact it would probably still be there tomorrow as she went to make tea.

"Have you been shopping, Haruhi?" Tamaki asked, looking towards the bags she hadn't sorted out yet.

"Yeah, with my cousin and a friend."

"Ah, how nice! At least you can afford such luxuries now!"

Haruhi was glaring at him as she came back in, but saw in the smile he was wearing that he had been, in his own way, making a joke.

"I hope you don't mind my stopping in." He said, but it didn't sound like he thought he could possibly be a bother.

"No, no, it's fine." Haruhi answered, and then, smiled a little. "I take it you've come for a rematch."

"I've been practising."

"Really, Tamaki-senpai, it won't make a difference…" She seemed torn between amusement and frustration.

"It will!" He insisted. "I've learnt a secret technique!"

Despite herself, Haruhi thought this might be worth seeing, if only for a good laugh. "There aren't any secret techniques." She dismissed, wavering.

"That's what you think. Play me and find out. Fourteen card hands. Blackjack."

Haruhi shook her head but went to get the deck of cards. She'd been teaching Tamaki all the card games she used to play with her parents, and he wasn't getting the hang of them. Still, it wasn't an altogether unpleasant way to spend what remained of the afternoon.

When they were done, it was late, and he stopped for dinner; two friends, and a table and a secret between them.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Mori was the next to find out. Kyouya had no worries about telling Mori- really, how likely was he to tell Tamaki? All these years on, he hadn't changed very much; although rumour would have it that he had become involved with a woman of his own, recently. Apart from that, he had the satisfaction of doing work he certainly seemed to love. He had inherited the Morinozuka assests, but, admittedly, much of it was tied up in property and paintings rather then in an actual business. Still, he managed them carefully, and, as was tradition, played his part in training the next generation of both his family and, of course, the Haninozuka. Most of his time was taken up, however, in training for and competing in kendo tournaments across the world, with his team. For him, it was fulfilling, and all he really needed was his sport and the contact with his friends, and he seemed fine.

When he could, and when he was invited, he joined various members of the old club for whatever it was they were doing; but sometimes he thought that the once-monthly meetings were quite enough. He imagined Kyouya shared this opinion, and as such, when that very person came to visit him out of the blue one Wednesday evening, he was surprised. However, he didn't show it.

They made small talk for a while, but then, Mori had never been much of a conversationalist, and Kyouya wasn't one for dithering. So he came to the point.

"I've come to extend an invitation, Mori-senpai." He said, perfectly calmly and without the slightest air of revelation. "I'm getting married in a few weeks, and I'd like you to come. Here are the details."

He handed over a piece of paper. It was not a proper invitation, and, from someone with a reputation for detail, Mori had to wonder why. Still, it told him everything he needed to know.

Almost, anyway.

"Congratulations." He smiled slightly. "Who is the bride?"

"I think you'll like her, Mori-senpai, she's amazing."

It was totally out of character, the tone almost didn't suit him. But you could tell Kyouya meant every word he said.

The other thing Mori sensed was that, for some reason, Kyouya didn't want to tell him his bride's name, and he could only think of one reason that could be. Which lead him down another road.

"Does Tamaki know?"

Kyouya's face turned to a smirk. "I see we are of a like mind. No, he doesn't. Not yet."

Mori wasn't sure of the morals of this, but said nothing. After all, it was their wedding.

But if they didn't tell him soon, it might become their funeral. He was wondering if he perhaps ought to convey this, but then Kyouya's phone started ringing once again. He excused himself and went to answer it. Mori could tell from his face exactly who it was.

"Really," Kyouya began. "This has to stop. I'm with Mori-senpai; it's just rude- yes, alright, hello. No, not yet, I was going to phone them tomorrow. They won't say no, not to me. Is it still arrogance if it's true? Fine, fine, alright. What? But we'd already decided- yes, _alright_, I'll ask for Ootoro, but only because it's you. Bribery indeed… besides, that's all in the past. Yes. Yes; um- wait- Why can I hear screaming? Is that you?" He seemed amused. "Okay, yes, go say hi. Say hello from me, yes, but if there are any more ultimatums involving my death I don't want to know. Go on, now. Bye!"

"Caterers." Kyouya sighed, shaking his head in explanation. "Thankfully, I think her father just arrived."

Again, Mori said nothing. This day had certainly taken an unexpected turn.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Thursday, and it was Honey's turn. He had long ago disappointed his family, he felt, and though they were hardly estranged it had been decided many a year ago that the family was much less likely to go bankrupt if Chika took over instead. Honey was perfectly happy in this, he still had some role in the decision-making process, but he had time to do his own work. He had been taught a long time ago to be who he wanted to be, and he could be found here most evenings, on the cheap side of town, giving martial arts lessons to the children in the area who needed to defend themselves, learn self-control, find themselves or one another. Kyouya stood in the doorway and watched as that evening's class drew to an end. Some of the students had noticed him, but most of them were totally engrossed in their sensei. How odd, that Honey would be called that.

The students bowed and began to file out past him. It was then that Honey noticed him, and blinked in surprise, breaking into a smile.

"Kyou-chan!"- old habits die hard- "What brings you here?"

"I'm getting married." Kyouya said, simply, and very soon Honey knew as much as anyone else. He knew when Kyouya was getting married, and where, and that Tamaki wasn't to know. Like everyone else, Kyouya had slipped out of telling them who he was marrying.

Which told Honey _exactly _who it was.

But he did wonder how Tamaki would cope. He knew he was at Haruhi's again that evening, something about a game of Pontoon; and that they had been to see a play earlier in the day that they had both been interested in. He just wondered if Tamaki saw it the same way Haruhi did.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

The twins knew about the play, too. They could see it in Tamaki's eyes, hear it in his voice every time he mentioned her; and he mentioned her often. They knew Tamaki loved her. They knew he wanted her, and Kyouya, for that matter, to be happy. They knew he would bless the wedding if they wanted it. And they knew how much he would be hurting inside, in spite of himself.

Haruhi was fairly oblivious, but surely she couldn't be totally unaware. Surely Kyouya couldn't be. So, they were still uncertain. All clues seemed to point in that direction, Haruhi had practically confirmed it herself, but there was one small, unlikely hope that, somehow, Tamaki wouldn't be hurt.

Kaoru had sent for an invitation. Kyouya needed to be more careful about who he hired as a secretary; she had swallowed the story that he had 'lost' it, and as soon as she found his name on the guest list- not requesting to see any kind of ID- she had sent him a 'replacement'.

There it was, it plain, black and white. Well, it wasn't really plain, or black, for that matter, in curling silver script. And there were the two names: 'Ootori K and Fujioka H'.

That was that, then.

Tamaki would get over it. Kyouya and Haruhi would have many days of happiness together, with any luck. Judging by his expression, Kyouya really loved her. They had never expected it, would never have guessed it in a million years- he had never _seemed _attracted to her in high school, but perhaps it had taken him longer to discover it and had been stronger as a result.

They threw themselves into making their best suit yet. For Kyouya.

For Haruhi.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

It was Friday, some weeks later, and technically it was Kyouya's 'stag night'. Only without the excessive drinking or the strippers. And Tamaki still didn't know.

Haruhi was the only one not present, and Honey asked about it.

"Hey, where's Haru-chan tonight?"

"She has a lot of work." Kyouya lied immediately.

"Yeah, she told me that." Tamaki said, seeming to be in unusually high spirits for some reason. That would soon end. "But, tomorrow _is _the last Saturday of the month, so she has no excuse. Here's the plan- we go to the flat at around-"

"That's not possible." Kyouya put in, calmly.

"What?" Tamaki answered, sharply. "Why not?"

"We have plans." Kyouya answered simply. "We all do. And we can't get out of them."

"What?" Tamaki seemed almost insulted. "You made plans? For tomorrow? When it's our Saturday? What are you doing?"

"I'm getting married."

Silence. Tamaki blinked, but then forgot to even do that.

"Obviously, I can't cancel." Kyouya added.

Tamaki still hadn't moved. Kyouya decided it would be a wise idea to leave before he regained the ability and stood, turning to leave.

"Oh, you're my best man." He placed the rings on the table.

No response.

"Write a good speech." Kyouya instructed, and left.

Tamaki still hadn't moved.

"So, he really _hadn't _told him…" Hikaru mused. He had been wondering if Kyouya had been messing with them.

"That's a bit mean." Honey said, wondering if Tamaki was still breathing. "Why didn't he invite Tama-chan sooner?"

"I think he didn't want Tono to have time plan any spectacular stunts." Kaoru explained.

"If that is the case;" Tamaki was back with a vengeance, standing up so fast the chair fell over and slamming his fist into the table. "I have been _sorely _underestimated!"

With that, he left in rather a hurry, leaving the others a little concerned.

"Do you think he'll pull something?" Kaoru asked, almost amused.

"Probably not." Hikaru answered. "He left before anyone told him where it was."

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Wedding day. Guests milled about. Tamaki was already at his place at the front, speaking to the minister. He seemed just a little too pleased with himself, but it seemed like he had nothing planned.

At least, not yet.

The twins arrived, finding Mori just leaving his car, and as they stood greeting him, Honey pulled up beside them. So, a moment later, they went into the beautiful gardens together and headed down to a wide lawn in front of one of the lakes, where chairs were laid out.

"This place is beautiful!" Honey declared, Mori nodding his agreement.

"Only the best." The twins commented together, and would perhaps have chuckled had they not then spotted Haruhi sitting in one of the rows with her father. He saw them first.

"Hello, boys!" He called. He had retired from his okama work some years ago, but somehow it was still a shock to see him in a suit. "Good to see you!"

They didn't reply, gawping at Haruhi. She sighed ruefully and ran her hands over her short hair, as short as it had been years ago.

"I know, I know, Tamaki almost killed me when he saw it; but I was worried some people from high school might be here, and I didn't want to cause a scandal, so…" She looked down at her clothes. "Still, I didn't have any formal wear that is like a man's, so this was the best I could do… Do you think they'll notice?"

"Haruhi." Hikaru managed to get a word out. "What are you doing here?"

Haruhi looked almost hurt. "Shouldn't I be? I mean, geez, I was in the club with the rest of you. Besides, I'm family."

Hikaru gripped the back of the chair. Hard. "Family?"

"Yeah, Haruna's my cousin."  
This seemed to be nothing to them, and her face suddenly cleared a little.

"Kyouya-senpai didn't tell you, did he? That's he's marrying my cousin?"

"No." Mori said, as the others seemed too overcome.

"Do you know what he put on the invitations?" Hikaru demanded, sitting down. "That he was marrying _Fujioka H_."

"He said he wasn't going to give you an invitation so you wouldn't freak out." Haruhi said, quizzically. "Though, it does make me wonder, if there are people from high school here, what _they _thought when they saw it…"

Hikaru rather felt as if Haruhi was missing the point. Ranka was laughing heartily, and stopped only when Haruhi swatted him in irritation. It seemed she was more embarrassed then she was trying to show.

He also noticed that she was wearing a ring. On her left index finger. The others saw it to, particularly when he grabbed her arm and pulled it over to show them.

"Haru-chan, is that an engagement ring?!" Honey demanded.

Hikaru said nothing. This was all too much. First she was marrying Kyouya. Then she wasn't. And now it seemed she was marrying goodness-knew-who.

"No." She denied, hotly.

"Yes, it is!" Kaoru replied. "Come on, Haruhi, who gave it to you?!"

"Not now…" She groaned, trying and failing to reclaim her arm. "Come on, it's Kyouya-senpai's day…"

"Speaking of which," Kaoru nodded to the front, where Kyouya had appeared. He was smiling. "There's our suit."

"He looks great." Ranka commented.

"Thanks."

"No, not the suit…" Ranka smiled. "Who would have thought such a smile would appear on Kyouya-kun?"

The service went well. To everyone's amazement, Tamaki hadn't lost the rings, nor tried to pull anything totally over the top and cooked it till it was burnt. It passed without a hitch, even Kyouya's family, sitting stiffly, didn't cause a fuss. Afterward, his sister hugged him, and his brothers clapped him on the shoulder. His father offered an olive branch of peace to the son who had married for love rather then status in the form of a handshake. Somehow, he lost control, and the father pulled his son close, embraced him; and more importantly, perhaps, turned to embrace his daughter in law.

_That _was a wedding present.

The other members of the old Host Club watched this unfold, glad to see the scene. Still, it was time for the reception, and as the best man, Tamaki had to make a speech.

Surely, if he was going to pull something, it would be then. He _had _to pull something. If only in revenge for Kyouya thinking he couldn't.

But he didn't. In fact, his speech was almost normal, if sentimental.

"Kyouya was my first friend in this country." He began. "And, if that doesn't convince you of his kindness, then… well, actually, there aren't really many other examples. Kyouya is the sort of person who doesn't try to be kind, in fact, I'm sure he does the exact opposite- but he can't seem to help it. It's a great day to stand here and see him happy. What else is there to say?"

Of course, being Tamaki, he found plenty more to say, but no-one was really listening anymore.

He still hadn't pulled anything.

But then they were inside, and Kyouya was meant to dance the first dance with his wife. By then, Tamaki had managed to talk to the rest of them.

And they all pulled something.

In this room, there was a piano.

And so it was that Kyouya danced for the first time as a married man to the sound of Tamaki's wonderful playing, as the rest of them attempted- except Haruhi, who decided it was better if she didn't ruin things- to sing.

The song was 'Love is All Around' by Wet Wet Wet.

Kyouya would quite possibly kill them.

Strangely, however, he didn't seem to be in a particularly murderous mood. Maybe he could feel it in his fingers.

They finished, and retreated, and that was then it happened. Tamaki was grinning lopsidedly and Haruhi was shaking her head.

"He's going to slaughter you."

"Probably." Tamaki agreed.

"You'll deserve it."  
"Probably."  
Haruhi couldn't help but smile, and he leapt on the opportunity.

"But, weren't we good? Huh? You know we were good!"

"No need to get a big head. You can't even keep your tie straight." She reached up to fix it, and the ring on her finger caught the light.

And they knew _exactly _who had put it there.

Haruhi caught their look and knew she was rumbled. Her eyes glinted slightly wickedly, and she said, quite innocently:

"Don't tell Kyouya-senpai."

- - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Hee hee hee. Well, hopefully no-one's _too _disappointed that she got with Tamaki instead, though I think I shall dig myself a nice trench just in case. (If it's any consolation, I have a good few Kyou/Haru fics posted! Honest!) Thanks for reading this far, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
